


2nd Advent

by SirsotStar



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Advent, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), How Do I Tag, I have no idea how big America is so distances is questionable, Swedish David, fluff??, mentions of abuse, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirsotStar/pseuds/SirsotStar
Summary: Max, after running away during the middle of a snowstorm for what seemingly felt like hours on end, hears a faint song linger in the air around him.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), not romantic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	2nd Advent

The uneven ground pressed down beneath him as he ran as far as his feet could muster in the chilling wind, the thick snow brittled underneath his feet as he moved, tears stained his face in uneven patterns as his tears fell.  
He had just had a fight with his parents, well more like his parents had a fight with him, like every other day. the bruisings underneath his right eye showed that along with the ones covering his ribs and most of his body..  
He could take it anymore, the words, the drugs, the alcohol and the beatings, he just started running and didn’t stop. He lived in the middle of nowhere, he had nowhere to go and no plan, he just needed out, he’d rather live or die in the woods than go back.

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath as the snow filled wind gnawed on his cheeks, he had stopped feeling his legs long ago, only walking, only getting away. The only real protection against the cold was his very big hoodie, where his teddy bear was lingering in it’s huge pocket, that did not keep out the cold anymore than his worn-out jeans did.

He walked along the frozen roads where only woods lingered on its sides lines, reaching out midway up towards the other side.  
His fingers felt numb in his pockets as he tried to warm them up, everytime he took them out too breath at they looked to be a crimson red colour against his caramel skin. 

“This sucks” sighed the ten year old as his feet felt even colder, water had run through them as if he was a puddle and the snow was rainwater collecting into it.

The faint sound of christmas music lingered in his ears, he was tired, he had been out for a few hours and during those he was in constant movement.. wait a second.. music? he followed the sound through the woods, hoping that there was some form of a house or a serial killer to put him out of this misery of nature. it was the former. a small cabin stood in the middle of nowhere, a grey car was parked outside but was heavily snowed upon, most likely not used for a while. Smoke was oozing out of the chimney as a foreign song that sounded christmassy played loudly.

Jul, Jul strålande jul, glans över vita skogar  
himmelens kronor i gnistrande ljus,  
glimmande bågar i alla guds hus,  
psalm som är sjungen från tid till tid,  
eviga längtan till ljus och frid,  
Jul, jul, strålande jul, glans över vita skogar.

“Well h-here goes nothing” he grumbled as he walked towards the door, swallowing his every bit of pride he had. Knock.. he knocked, hoping that the person inside could help his half frozen state.  
The door opened and a lean man with a auburn red mop of hair that fluffed up popped up through the doorway.  
“Hello there” the man seemingly on instinct said cheerfully.  
“G-general kenobi..uhh.. hi?” He began as he on instinct answered with the Star wars quote. “I don’t mean to i-intrude or anything, I, I just, well I r-ran away and I’ve been walking for a few hours and-” He began “and I have no i-idea of where I was going with this, excuse me while I go lay down in the snow to freeze to death.”  
The stranger laughed a giddied smile before concern overtook his face “No.. no come inside, you surely must be freezing out there.” the man had a small hint of an accent in his voice, showing in his o’s and partly in his e’s.  
He was dressed in a red knitted christmas sweater with a pine tree on it surrounded by other smaller trees with the words ‘May the forest be with you’ knitted into the pattern, The general kenobi joke now made Max feel slightly better at his first impression, The mans pants were a holiday green which made Max slightly wonder on what kind of a christmas spirit he wandered himself upon.

“You sure? I mean I don’t want to be rude or anything.” he said awkwardly  
“No, it’s alright, you can come inside, I won’t hurt you or anything.” his w’s and a’s were also accented, His a’s were distinctly sharp as he spoke, though most of his words were but not to a point of really noticing if one did not concentrate on it.  
“I’m David” the stranger said as the door closed behind them  
“Max.” the ten year old runaway returned.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Max”  
“You too.” he smiled as the older man, David lead him towards the fire place, they both sat down on a red, white fluffy carpet, it was warm as it heated up the young boy despite the drastic temperature difference making his skin sting.

“So what were you doing outside in a weather like this, I mean I know that Canada is nice but why weren’t you at least wearing a coat”  
“uhm.. I ran away… wait a second.” the boy furrowed his eyebrows “I’m in Canada?!”  
“Well, yes, though we are in southern Canada, why do you ask?”  
“I live in America” Max said  
“Oh, I live in Sweden” Said David cheerful “It’s nice there”  
“No you don’t get it, I walked from America to here.” and realisation dawned on the older man, who for the first time seemed to notice Max’s face as his cheeks were no longer as red as earlier and the forming bruise on his cheek formed more and more.  
“So, how old are you? you seem pretty young to have walked here.”  
“Uh, Ten.”  
“You said you ran away, is that right?”  
“I- well yeah.”  
“And you did this when?”  
“Early, I was kept up most of the night, because of, well reasons, parents being stupid and all, why?”  
“I’m asking because of” the man vaguely gestured towards the side of his own face “Did you run away because your parents do things like that to you?”  
Max felt at the bruise on his cheek, it stung as he touched it lightly “I well.. yes?”  
“Do you have any others that i can see, without you being too uncomfortable?”  
Max pulled his drenched very oversized hoodie over his body, his ever so stained tank top almost came off with it but fell down at the last second. Over his arms were bruises and scars, cigarette burns and other kinds of hurts, one could see how the older man’s face fell before he covered it up with a neutral face, not wanting to be a discomfort or alienate to the beaten child in front of him.

“Would you um.. mind if I took photos of it, as potential evidence if something were to happen and authorities would be needed to be involved?” asked the man, unsure if the Gdpr law stood here too, or what it really was since he would not post them anywhere “I won’t share it anywhere, scouts honor.” the man said with a scout salute. (the pointer, middle and ring finger straight while the thumb held down his pinky finger.) “Not that I would do no such thing normally.”  
“Sure” said the boy timidly as the man took out his phone and fumbled with it before a flash blew up in both of their eyes and David offered quick apologies. The man in fact spoke quite weirdly, as if he had never interacted with another english or american or whatever english speaking people there are before, he spoke almost out of text book like, only allowing himself small freedoms as he spoke, he seemed direct but in a cheery kind of way.  
“There seems to be mostly bruising but i’ll fix up the ones that might be infected.” said the man.  
A few moments later and the phone was away once again, his able to be tended to wounds were clean, and Max was in a borrowed, way too big christmas sweater with another star wars pun on it.

“OH! I’m so sorry, forgot to ask if you wanted, uhh..-” the man seemed lost in his sentence “I’m afraid i do not know the english word, if there even is one for it, but would you like some Fika?”  
“Fika?” repeated Max, unfamiliar to the word.  
“Yes, Fika, it’s like, how does one say it, a formal snack, as it is the second Advent, which I believe is only a nordic tradition or if not so only christian.”  
“And what does one do on this Advent” He couldn’t pronounce it properly as David pronounced it in the swedish way of saying it, but at least he tried, he pronounced it like one would pronounce an advent calendar, not quite there but close enough.  
“It’s a countdown for christmas, you see every sunday in december until christmas you light one candle more at a time while also spending time with your family or friends with Fika for example, though everyone has different traditions on what they do on it, mine tend to bring out gingerbread cookies and non-alcoholic mulled wine or as we call it, Glögg”  
“Glo-ögg” Max repeated, finding it funny how it felt on his tongue. “Advent seems nice. I don’t celebrate christmas though, my parents told me they didn’t have time or that i was already a waste of money for them not to do it, and that it was all my fault for us not being able to celebrate. But it’s not so bad I suppose”  
“Oh.. I’m sorry to hear that, Max, but you know you aren’t with them no longer and for the record not even in the same country, you can celebrate christmas now, wouldn’t that be nice?”  
“I-I guess?” Max said, he was now able too feel the entirety of his legs for the most part, he was awkward around strangers or people in general, always jumpy, nervous and not very keen on being touched or could be very awkward and at times he swore a bit too much when he felt like that, but with David that all melted away in a way.

“I’ll go put on some glögg, see how you like it, or maybe some julmust! I’ll be right back” David said as he hoisted himself up from the floor, scurrying into one of the two other rooms in the small building.  
“Alright” Max said back picking absentmindedly on the fur of the carpet, feeling it scratch with the touch of his nail. The room itself was very.. christmassy, filled with greens and reds, and on the occasion brown or glittery silver.  
It was a cosy room, that’s for sure, he looked over at a wooden bookshelf in the room, many books on trees or nature in general were in it as well as survival and chemistry books, a few Sherlock holmes novels, some Jane Austen novels, Lord of the rings books in another language, most likely swedish as he only recognised the author on it while the words were distant to him yet familiar to him, many self help books and a whole shelf dedicated to different star wars books as well as the movies, he wondered briefly what kind of man he had come across in these wintery woods.  
There was a yellow armchair in the room close to the fire as well as a bed in the corner of it, a few books were stacked on the drawer next to it.  
He looked outside the snowed up window too see that it was already dark outside, he heard quiet voices from the other room as he looked around in sheer astonishment at this man’s life he had managed to put on display here.

kom, kom, signade jul, sänk dina vita vingar,  
över stridernas blod och larm,  
över suckan ur människobarm,  
över de släkten som gå till ro,  
över de ungarnas dagande bo,  
kom, kom, signade jul, sänk dina vita vingar.

The song sang from a cd player nestled in the middle of the bookshelf, an entire shelf of it filled with different cd cases where the player sat in the middle, jingling it’s foreign tunes as the winter night drummed along quietly outside.  
He spent the rest of the night in the strangers home, conversing and having fika, the man seemed nice and jolly, and Max felt for once in his life, safe. He learned many different sayings in swedish that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfiction and it kinda sucks, and I'm not entirerly sure if it makes sense at all so..  
> Feel free to leave criticism, and have a nice rest of december!


End file.
